Gas electrodes are well known in the art. One type of gas electrode is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,969,315; 3,035,998; 3,238,069 and 3,311,507. These electrodes all have a porous member on at least one surface of the electrode designed to contact an electrolyte. A gas is fed into a gas permeable internal portion of the electrode. The gas is generally although not necessarily under pressure. The gas passes from the internal portion of the electrode into the exposed porous member. There, the gas is involved in some type of electrolytic or galvanic reaction.
The internal portion of these electrodes are sintered, micron-size, metal particles wire gauze or wire mesh, all of which are gas permeable. Each of these electrodes must be supported in some manner. The electrodes having sintered metal particles as their internal portion are usually self-supported. The internal portion is sintered to the porous external member to provide inherent support. However, the sintered internal portion is usually no stronger than the porous external member because they are both constructed from sintered metal particles. Thus, these electrodes are easily broken or pulled apart. Also, pressurized gas which may be supplied to the internal portion will frequently cause the external porous member to separate from the internal portion.
Electrodes having wire gauze or wire mesh interiors are supported by a solid, nonpermeable support plate. (See U.S. Pat. No. 2,969,315.)